Computer components, especially microprocessors, can generate considerable heat that must be removed from the computer, least it cause damage to computer components, burn or at least cause discomfort to users, or ignite a fire. Most computers rely on some form of coolant fluid, typically air, to remove heat. Most often, the coolant, is air forced by fans through a computer system. The fans, for the most part, provide a consistent flow of coolant. In some systems, the coolant flow rate can be regulated as a function of the temperature, either internal temperature, or a combination of internal and external temperature. Some systems turn the fans off when the internal temperature is low and speed up a fan as temperature increases.
As widely used as fans are, they are not always sufficiently effective at removing heat. Some systems supplement or replace airflow with liquid heat exchange, but this can be an expensive solution. What is needed is a more-effect yet economical approach to heat removal.
Herein, related art is described to facilitate understanding of the invention. Related art labeled “prior art” is admitted prior art; related art not labeled “prior art” is not admitted prior art.